


【勇維】不要相信你的朋友

by eposicee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: Old fic. (Wrote it during Yuri on Ice!!! first broadcasting.The text files were lost.當年第一次開車，死在舊手機沒有文字檔了。





	1. 1

注意 

KINK: G***Y H**E

 

勇利已經不是第一次被帶去放鬆心情，因此續攤時，未成年選手們被私下驅趕回宿舍，他也沒發現異常。只想著這間夜店特別瘋的樣子，舞池裡的人一個個黏得比上一間還緊。

勇利很少真正放開去跳舞，多數時候都是和幾個熟人喝杯啤酒就算了事，被披集恥笑拖去舞池晃一圈，搖擺30秒就了事了。

 

「是克里斯推薦的，說是失戀最好去處。」披集笑嘻嘻地拽著勇利往吧台裡擠。

「我又不是失戀！披集！上個酒吧我已經喝過了！」

 

勇利在世錦賽失利後情緒一直沒調整過來，雖然最後教練百般勸說留下他在底特律集訓，但是練習狀況只有慘一個字可以形容。因此幾個選手朋友們帶他去散心得次數就變得異常頻繁。

 

「嘿，這位帥哥，給我的朋友B52！」

「不不不，你鐵定點了什麼很烈的調酒！拜託，我只要啤酒。」

 

酒保停下手邊動作，對他們一笑，似乎是願意等勇利給他新的order。吧台這麼忙，這位酒保真是貼心，很多夜店的酒保因為太忙碌都是一張臭臉，勇利看著酒保心情稍微好了點。

 

「我知道了，」披集手一拍，「給他一杯White Russian！他最喜歡俄羅斯了！」

 

說完拉著勇利轉身，「來這裡就是要好好放鬆，你剛喝那些啤酒根本都是水而已，明天休息正好趁今晚玩個瘋。」

「披集，我真是沒想到你對PUB如此熟門熟路，酒名都背下來了。」

「是最近常常帶你來放鬆才熟得呀。」披集嘿嘿笑，勇利臉一紅作勢拍了他一下。

 

 

白色俄羅斯酒如其名，鮮奶油混著咖啡酒，甜孜孜的不太像酒。勇利平時多半用啤酒和無酒精飲料糊弄過去，酒都不認一個，況且這種舞池為主的PUB調酒水平通常都在水準線之下，幾年前帶路的前輩們早就叮囑過，手頭緊就別浪費錢在這上面。

 

集訓的選手三三兩兩來他們小桌閒聊幾句，不過今天見到的人幾乎都和勇利差不多年紀或大一些。正當勇利感覺自己越來越困的時候，三個美國選手熱情地把勇利拉去舞池了。

 

恍惚中，好像看到維克托。勇利只是瞥到一顆銀色的頭頂隨著舞池燈變換顏色，一會兒就離開了舞池的範圍。維克托在西方人裡不算很高，混在人群裡認錯很有可能，然而勇利卻決定追上去。

 

其實維克托根本沒有參加集訓，怎麼可能會出現在美國。勇利沿著外圍晃了一圈，根本沒看見任何白金髮的人。

 

『我是不是真的沒藥救？』他想，『選手生涯就是個笑話，關鍵時刻總是滑不好，連憧憬的人在附近這種幻覺都出現了……』

酒精悄然助長了負面情緒，勇利一無所覺，自暴自棄地走到吧台

 

「那個，就B52吧，謝謝。」披集點的酒應該都是有道理的，說著幾張鈔票從口袋掏出置於吧台。

 

酒保遞上子彈杯，飲料色澤分成三層，勇利一飲而盡，若是清醒的時候他絕對不會碰這種烈酒杯盛裝的飲料，但現在他陷入情緒中，根本沒思考到這種瑣事。

 

 

勇利搖搖晃晃地走去洗手間，酒精總是讓人脫水特別厲害，稍早的啤酒變成沈重的負荷。一間一間都是鎖著的，勇利走到最底的隔間進去。

 

意外的隔間裡空間不小又乾淨，雖然牆壁上各類噴槍塗鴉一項不少，強烈暗示圖形和文字再次衝擊勇利。

 

這裡本來就是準備幹正事的地方嘛，沒什麼好奇怪的。

 

勇利順著塗鴉往牆壁看過去，卻看到牆壁上有一個手掌大的洞，上面有一串字

 

↓USE ME

 

 

http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/005PLXVEjw1fa2lpbo6l5j30c83nek5z.jpg

 

TBC.

下回飆車


	2. 2

http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/005PLXVEjw1fa63cdx0e0j30c836sn8m.jpg


	3. 3

http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/005PLXVEjw1fae5krj55gj30c83g6k77.jpg


	4. 4

http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/005PLXVEjw1fahk6u07hjj30c863ix3s.jpg


End file.
